Digimon Hunters
by LocusQD
Summary: Before the Xros Wars The Royal Knights have come upon a prophecy which has the potential to end every world in existence, but before they can confront the threat they must find its source. To aid their search a group of teens are called to the digital world to get to the bottom of this mystery while the Royal Knights attend to other matters. (rated T for future chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon I do not own the names of any characters aside from my own OCs which are all human. I do not own the concept of Digivices, Digimon, the digital world. This is a fanfiction on a fanfiction site.

Also shout out to Countmorningstar and their fanfictions for part of my inspiration on this story.

Digimon Hunters:

Chapter 1: Oh Brother...

It started out like any other Friday for Maren Trinity. A long day at school, homework to ignore, and little brother Calvin to pick up on the way home. She shook her head her mid-length brown hair rippling only slightly behind her headband. "He should be out by now," she muttered under her breath watching all the younger students slowly dispersing out to meet their rides, friends, or siblings. Getting fed up with waiting she huffs and storms toward the main entrance of the school, the tall grey building looming overhead.

Inside the building Calvin had barely noticed the end of class. Absorbed in his game he merely followed the crowd and had ended up walking in circles his eyes glued to the screen. This was not unusual especially when he got a new game but this one was special. He had begged his parents to get it for him for his birthday. The new DIGIMON: SCANNERS: server continent expansion. He had gotten very lucky with his partnered pokemon a Patamon, one of his favorites, and hadn't put the game down for more than 15 min in the three months he'd had it. There were very few things that could get him to put it down.

"CAAAALVIIIIIINNNNN!" an angry shout broke him out of his game trance.

Maren stormed down the hallway the few people remaining cleared the way. This was not the first time she'd been here to drag her brother out, and she was not happy.

Calvin gulped and folded his game pocketing it. "Maren," he tries to smile, "you're early... aren't you?"

"WE HAVE 10 MINUTES TO CATCH THE EXPRESS TRAIN! AND I AM NOT GOING TO MISS GOING OUT WITH FRIENDS AGAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!" she grabbed his arm draggging him down the hallway and out the door at a furious pace.

20 minutes later at the train station. "I can't believe we missed the train by that little..." Maren said as she stared down the tracks. She looked down dejected then turned to her brother. "Well, I guess we wait here for an hour for... Are You Kidding Me?! You're still playing that stupid game?! For Heaven's sake..." she sits on the bench and slumps, "Ya know what, I don't care anymore, just sit still, I'm going to call mom, and my friends and tell them you caused us to miss our train and we won't be home til late."

"Ok..." says Calvin though disheveled from being dragged once again engrossed in his game. He was almost to the point of unlocking Perfect Digivolution, when a static fuzz started rolling over his screen. Saving the game right then and there he checked his connection to the wireless interface it was on. He hadn't turned it on... or had he... He couldn't remember. The Game went back to normal and he shrugged.

"Yes mom, we are fine, its just that the next train won't be here for an hour or more... Of course I'll stay with him I'm not irresponsible, but when we get home can you PLEASE do something about his addiction to that game?!... What was that?... Sorry mom your voice cut out random static or something... Ok see you at home... Love you too. Bye." she ended the call and sighed. Looking around she checked that Calvin was still playing his game, then walked down the station way a bit. It was eveining the sun was setting and only a few people were around the station. She pulled out her phone. **NO NEW MESSAGES**. She closed her eyes, it had become almost expected by her friends that most Fridays she wouldn't be joining them and they had just stopped texting her about it after a while. Eyes closed she could smell the musty stench of the station, enclosed to protect from the elements but rather stuffy. "Just once I'd like to do something on a friday night."

Her phone suddenly vibrated with an incoming message, she checked it to see who it was. **Unkown Sender**. Subtext: URGENT HELP REQUIRED. She ignored it probably some virus or spam text. Sitting down next to her brother she looked at the game he was playing.

"How can you stand to play that game so many hours a day? Doesn't it ever get boring?"

"Not for me, I love all the digimon games they are all different in their own way this one is the first one that combines all the mechanics of the old games, giving it more options."

"And you lost me little bro." Maren shook her head and sighed.

"Do you want to try it out?" Calvin asked.

"What?!" Maren looked down surprised to see her brother looking up at her his game closed.

"I said do you want to try it out. I can help explain it to you, and I have a free save file."

Maren looked at her phone, "The next train won't be here for an hour, soooo, sure I guess it couldn't hurt to try to be entertained."

Calvin exited his file and started up the other one, "Alright, pick whether you want to play as a Boy or Girl," he started.

"Of course I'm playing as a girl," she irritatedly said selecting the option.

"Alright the next few steps are just personality questions the digimon that will be most complimentary will appear more often making it more likely you can make a bond with it, the first one that bonds to you will be your partner others you befriend will unlock abilities later on."

"Oh, Ok then," she said as the first question popped up, "I didn't realize they did personality tests in these things. Hmmmm, Question 1: How would you react to somone who disagreed with your opinion A) Concede the arguement to them; B) Punch them; C) Try to reconcile their views to yours; or D) Ignore them... I think I like D)." A few minutes later she answered the last question. "That took a while."

"The rest of the game is more actiony." Calvin shrugged.

Maren's avatar appeared on the screen.

"Use the direction pad to move and the 'A' button to interact. It should give you a tutorial about the rest."

Moving around the little map with her character Maren found it almost entrancing. Every now and again little monsters would pop up and she had the choice to RUN, TALK, or CLASH. Each time she talked or clashed a little meter would appear above the monster. Sometimes the monster would run and return later, and she'd see the meter would still be at the same meter. Finally one of the monster's meters was almost full a little light cream colored Dog like creature with a thick gold colored metal collar didn't run away.

"Hey Sis, they just called that our train pulled up." Calvin shouted running up the plat form.

"Huh? Oh okay." Maren shook her head, "I didn't realize how easy it was to get sucked into that little world." she handed the game back to her brother, who immediately saved her file and began tapping away at his own. Looking at his screen she noted, "Wow, the monsters on your screen look much fiercer than the ones on mine, and your partner looks so much stronger."

"That cause I've been playing longer and have explored more. I've unlocked more evolution levels and types and have a deck worth of modify cards that I can select during battle. In time the more you play the more your collection grows and the more stuff you can do."

Calvin shrugged as they both took a seat on the nearly empty train, "You kinda pick up as you go along."

The trains intercom announced they were leaving, garbled and completely uninteligable, moments later the train began to move. Maren heard her phone again and picked it up. Sender: **UNKNOWN**. Sub-text: **URGENT!** "Maybe this was something she should look at..." she thought then tapped it to read.

Message: Ms. Maren Trinity, as you read in the first message we sent we are in dire need of your help, time is of the essence and you are needed now. You have 35 seconds before you are transported.

That last part concerned her... "Transported... but I'm in a moving trai..." she cut her own thoughts short as she looked at the hand holding the phone it looked like it was... glitching? She tried to scream but found it seemed to cut in and out as if with static. Panicking she did the only thing she could think of, and grabbed her brother's shoulder. In an instant the train around them seemed to pixelate and fade around them. There was a space of time where there was only blackness, then as soon as the blackness had come a new scenery began to form around the siblings. A green field surounded by white towers and walls. Sunlight shone down and cast shade from some small trees in the enclosure. Looking up Maren saw an enormous tree towering over even the highest ramparts of the walls they were in.

"Where are we?" she asked aloud.

Calvin had put down his game and was pushing up against his sister. "What just happened?" he wondered

A shadow swooped over them and they both looked skyward to see something diving straight at them. Maren pulled her brother closer to her as the thing pulled up sharply landing on two feet. It was a tall dragonoid with two wings, a warm pink color on the underside and a blue on the outside, and light blue tinted skin and gold v-shaped chest piece. On its wrists were two silver colored bands colored bands with gems on the top. Maren wasnt even sure the blue was all its skin as a good deal of it looked more like armor.

The creature knelt down and leaned over so its large head was level with the two siblings, "Greetings Maren Trinity, I am UlforceVeedramon of the Royal Knights. I apologize for the lack of a more formal greeting, but you are late, and your team mates have already been briefed on the situation we are facing. We must hurry along. Follow me." That being said and done UlforceVeedramon stood up and walked toward an archway.

Calvin immediatly began following.

"Calvin!" Maren whispershouted, "where do you think you're going?!"

"Don't worry, UlforceVeedramon is a well known good guy in my Digimon games, besides, he said to follow him."

Maren stammered for a bit, "What? Digimon? But... But... those are just... I mean we couldn't actually be..."

"He also said we are late big sis, and I know how much you hate being late." Calvin smirked as he continued following the large blue dragon knight.

Maren could only sigh, "Oh brother, what have I been dragged into?" she asked herself this many times as she followed Calvin and by extension UlforceVeedramon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon I do not own the names of any characters aside from my own OCs which are all human. I do not own the concept of Digivices, Digimon, the digital world. This is a fanfiction on a fanfiction site.

Side note: I may be slow in posting these or even worse slowly sporadic. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. Please R+R.

Digimon Hunters:

Chapter 2: Concern and Prophecy

UlforceVeedramon led the way into a large, even for him, hall. Gigantic marble pillars each with what looked like a torch, although there was no fire, attatched to about half way up the column. They walked for what felt like ages. Such a large building must house many living things yet nomatter how many corridors they passed not another living thing was to be found. The hallway ended abruptly at a pair of towering wooden doors banded with iron bands as tall as Maren was. UlforceVeedramon pushed them open with a heave showing a bright white room with a great table several feet high and surrounded by chairs of sorts.

"Captain, I have brought the human Maren Trinity as you requested." UlforceVeedramon started, "But it seems that when we transported her another child was mistakely picked up with her."

From the chair nearest, and facing away from, them rose a large white armored figure, on its head a helmet of white with three horns, its left hand had the orange armor of a dinosaur like skull, on its right it had a blue/silver wolf head, it towered tall its cape flowing down white on the outside and red beneath. "Greetings Maren Trinity, Please allow me to apologize for the need to tear you from your world, but the messages we sent to you were marked as urgent."

Maren leaned over to her brother and whispered, "Who's this one... Is he from your games?"

Calvin nodded and whispered back, "That is Omnimon, another of the Royal Knights, in my games he's not usually playable, and he takes a long time and extreme luck in order to even try and have as a partner. He's actually a fusion of two different digimon, Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon. He is very powerful, and very wise."

Omnimon spoke again, leaning down and extending his hand, "Please, allow me to speak with you at the table," He looked at Maren, then at Calvin, "There are things we must discuss. Important things that would be best shown on the council table."

Maren and Calvin climbed on the dinosaur shaped hand each holding onto a horn as Omnimon lifted them to the table walking over UlforceVeedramon following close behind. They were set on the table gently as Omnimon took a seat UlforceVeedramon to his left. Now that they were on the table Maren could see why it would be 'best explained' there." The entire table lit as if a large screen, the images projected cycled and changed as the top of the table itself was a holographic display.

"Allow me to be brief Maren Trinity, you have been called to the digital world by me to take part in an important, nay imperative mission. Yourself, in addition to other humans around your age are needed to look into a most distressing prophecy concerning not only this world, but all worlds in known existance. A prophecy from the system Homeostasis has come forth fortelling the return of the Great Red and Black Two-Headed Dragon, a powerful almost unstoppable force that has the power to devour worlds, and a hunger that is supposed to be insatiable. We the Royal Knights are normally able to patrol and regulate things such as these, but there is something that has arisen, forming in various areas around the Digital World, dark conquerors have come forward the likes of which we've not seen before, darkness grows and thrives in these times of uncertainty, thus we require you and the other 5 human youth to search out the clues concerning the Red and Black Two-Headed Dragon, meanwhile we shall deal with the conquerors."

Maren shook her head, "So you need, my brother and I as well as 4 other people to solve a mystery? That seems just too crazy... I mean I'm not that old, but he's even younger. Why would you bring him?"

Omnimon shifted slightly, "That is another concerning thing... He wasn't supposed to come here. Even we don't know how he got here. The process that we used to transport you here is difficult to explain, but here is what we do know. It locks onto one Digital/biosignature and brings only them. During the time of transition the subject is unable to interact with the physical world and vice versa. Somehow you were able to reach out and grab hold of him. Somehow... he is here... Even Homeostasis, the god that watches over the digital, the one who brought forth the prophecy, was surprised by your brother's appearance. We do not know what power brought him here, we only hope it was for the sake of good that he was brought here."

The two knights and the two siblings sat in silence. Maren tried to take this all in. She was supposed to help beings from a video game solve a mystery concerning a prophecy, and on top of a difficult mission with potential dangers she'd have to watch out for her brother, who not even the all knowing deity of this world knew why he was here. She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. "So the sooner this mystery is solved the sooner we go home. My brother included?"

"If you so desire," said Omnimon thoughtfully, "that being said, can we depend on your assisstance?"

Maren nodded her head, "Yeah I think that'll work. And while we are here I'll keep Calvin with me that way you don't have to divert your members from their jobs."

"Very good," said Omnimon as he closed his eyes and breathed out as if heaving a sigh, "There are still some things I need you to do, Calvin if you could also do as I ask that would be most helpful. Please hold out an electronic device you own."

Maren, hesitantly, pulled out her cellphone, Calvin pulled out his 3DS.

"Now, put in your non-dominant hand, close your eyes and hold it out."

Closing her eyes Maren held out her hand, there was a brilliant light even through her eyelids her eyes stung a bit from the sudden increase. She felt the phone lift out of her hand then felt something encasing her arm. Slowly the light faded. She tried flexing her palm to feel for her phone, but her hand grasped nothing. Suddenly scared she opened her eyes to look for the phone she feared she had dropped, but something caught her eye. On her left arm was a white and teal colored armpiece, the same colors as her phone casing, with a small screen and a slot of sorts on her left arm. It looked heavy yet when she lifted her arm it felt no different than when she normally moved. Looking over to Calvin she noticed he had a similar arm piece only his was more the color of onyx, a deep dark shiny blue, much like the case of his 3DS.

"Data transfer and upgrade complete," said UlforceVeedramon.

"Those devices on your wrists are known as Digital Hunters, D-Hunters for short they have a wider range of capabilities than most other devices that are given to humans. The most basic of which is that it acts as a catalyst to digivolution to a partner digimon, a communicator with other D-Hunters, and global positioning. The biggest feature is for your safety. When you are near death the D-Hunter will quantum lock you in the pocket dimension between worlds to heal and rest. Only I am able to retrieve you from that space, so I suggest you take care not to put yourself in that state." said Omnimon.

"We understand Omnimon," Calvin shouted fervently, "Right Sis?"

Maren was beyond words, there were so many questions, so many concerns and worries. She wanted to ask about the world, ask about these dark conquerors, these dangers that could lock them away in a space between worlds, but despite all these thoughts running rampant in her mind, all she could manage to say was, "Uh... Right... What he said."

"Excelent, UlforceVeedramon, please escort the Trinity siblings to meet their teammates."

"Yes, Captain. Follow me you two. Your team awaits... Oh and Maren... I know this might seem like a bit of a bomb to drop... but Homeostasis has requested that... well... it seems that Homeostasis has determined that you will be the best option as team leader, it is your place to accept that position... but it may very well be in your and everyone elses favor if you did." With those words UlforceVeedramon pushed open the doors back into the courtyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon I do not own the names of any characters aside from my own OCs which are all human. I do not own the concept of Digivices, Digimon, the digital world. This is a fanfiction on a fanfiction site.

Also I would really appreciate any reviews or constructive critiques.

Digimon Hunters:

Chapter 3: The Team

When Maren first stepped out the door the brightness caught her off guard. She hadn't realized how dimly lit the inside of the Royal Knights' keep had been. Blinking she looked around. At first she thought it was the courtyard again, but realized she was now standing in a room, maybe a grand hall, the light she thought was sunlight was instead a large orb contained inside the room. The room itself was enormous, the ceiling was beyond sight and as her eyes adjusted she saw there were more levels and floors below.

"This way please, your comrades are in the Hall of Portals." UlforceVeedramon hastened.

Maren had little time to marvel at the enormity of whatever they were in as they apporached yet another landing with another enormous and decorated door. The decorations were carvings in gold. In the center a great tree with roots that split off into different pictures below. One showing an endless sea, another a city, another a carving of a peaceful meadow, as well as many more. Where the tree's branches were was divided into three seperations each segment had a depiction of an angelic beings of sorts, one male in heavy looking armor with ten wings, another a female in lighter armor bearing a shield and spear, and the third an angelic beast of sorts arms outstretched and rays of light behind it.

The doors parted and they entered the room. The room was well lit yet areas of shadow surrounded mirrorlike archways along the walls in the center of the room were five other children. One, a boy and the oldest by looks alone, seemed to be staring at one of the mirror archways a note book and pencil in hand scribbling who knows what. The other boys, two of them, were off in another corner. The taller, broodier one, looked like he wanted to be left to his thoughts. The other a bit shorter and heftier, seemed intent on pestering him with questions and the half eaten chocolate bar in his hand. And last were two girls, one was curled up in a ball her head in her knees and lying down on the other's lap. The other girl a long haired, dyed with a blue fringe on her other wise blond hair, was patting the smaller girls head reassuringly.

UlforceVeedramon made it to the center of the room before, the heftier louder boy cut off his conversation with "Mr. Dark and Brooding" and shouted, "Hey U.V.! Is that the one we've been waiting on?!" Drawing the attention of everyone even the girl in the fetal position.

UlforceVeedramon laughed briefly, "Yes master Ryan, this is Maren Trinity, the last person of your team, and yes the one person who didn't answer our first message the first time."

"We've been waitin forever on you," Ryan complained zealously as he bounded up to Maren, "I'm Ryan, like U.V. said, but back home I go by Rex. What took you so long anyway?"

Maren was caught off balance by this, as anyone would if a 14 year old was suddenly in your face and asking you questions, "I... uh... well... its kinda... um..."

"Down Rex, what are you some sorta dog?" came a stern yet mildly playful voice as the oldest boy pulled Ryan/Rex away from the startled and stuttering Maren, "Sorry about that, he tends to act before he thinks, he's been like that since I can remember. I'm Levi by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you. You've met Rex here, the anti-social one giving you sidways glances from the corner is Richard, the girl who is having a bout of nerves and homesickness is Lynn, and last but certainly not least is..."

"Oi! I can introduce myself on my own thank you Poindexter," The girl with the blue highlights cuts in, "I'm Veronica Trost, and if you need anything resembling a friend I'm your go to girl." she shouted in a very cockney accent and with a very big smile, "but what I wanna know is why we haven't addressed the other person in the room."

"Quite astute Ms. Trost," UlfoceVeedramon acknowledged, "It seems that whilst transporting Ms. Trinity to the courtyard something caused for her younger brother to travel with her. He will be accompanying you whilst Ms. Maren does."

"Hello," Calvin greeted with a shy smile.

"Anyhow," continued UlforceVeedramon, "Now that we have you all here I shall brief you on your first investigative mission. In the Ruins between the Jungle area and the Canyon Ravine Area, a band, nay, an army of digimon have displaced hundreds of others from their homes. The reason you are being dispatched there now, is that among searching for something the army is destroying relics of prophecy, one of which shows the rising of the Black and Red Two-headed Dragon, your mission, is to drive the army back and to preserve, if not scan, that relic. It is of the utmost importance."

The group nodded, then Levi spoke up, "Pardon my asking if you were getting to it, but how are we going to get there?"

UlforceVeedramon gestured grandly to the many mirrorlike archways, "There is a reason this room is known as the Hall of Portals. Each archway when accessed by someone with a Digivice will open a gateway to the area that corresponds with the symbol, for example," with a large blue claw he pointed to a door with a depiction of half jungle trees and half cactus with sand, "That is the the junction on the border of the Desert and Jungle areas. In order to activate them just aim your D-Hunter at the gate and voice command, 'Port Open!' the portal will then allow anyone with or without a digivice to go through, for a short amount of time. Why don't you try it."

Before UlforceVeedramon had even finished Calvin had run ahead to a archway that had the depiction of a jungle and a canyon, pointed his left arm at the mirrorlike substance and shouted, "Port Open!" the silvery substance shimmered, then rippled then glowed brightly. Calvin turned to the team, "It Works!" then without another moments hesitation ran into the light and dissappeared from sight.

Maren tried to react racing over the distance between her and her brother, as he dissappeared she hesitated slightly and stopped just shy of the glowing archway, in those few seconds of hesitation two other figures passed her, one was no surprise as Rex barreled past her, possibly the one person even slightly as impulsive as Calvin, the other person shocked her greatly as Richard passed by, before walking into the portal he nodded her direction, then vanished through.

"Your brother is waiting, Maren," Levi stated as he approached and stood off to the side, "He seems like the kind of sibling that ends up making your choices for you in most circumstances. Just food for thought, especially when you are supposed to be our leader." With those words he stepped through the portal.

"Hey! no fair," shouted Veronica as she glared angrily at the swirling light, "Well, if you're not going I'll take the spot as first girl through." she grinned then for extra measure decided to cartwheel through it.

"Why am I hesitating?" Maren thought, "everyone else was able to go through, my brother is on the other side and each second I wait is a second he could get lost..." her thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand touching hers. Looking to her left she saw Lynn holding her hand looking down at the floor her brown hair tied back with a red ribbon.

"It... It's kinda scary for me... Thank you for staying behind to help..." Lynn murmered in a low and embarrassed voice.

Maren smiled gently, her own doubt and uncertainty leaving her as she held the younger girl's hand, then in a quiet and gentle voice said, "Stay close, we'll go through together."

Lynn looked up smiling slightly although her eyes were still recovering from her tears from earlier.

The two walked into the portal's light. It was no more than a few seconds as they walked through what seemed like a corridor of light, then it hit them, the heat, the humidity. Blinking Maren looked around seeing lush green foliage to the right and the beginining of a long descent down into a ravine to her left, but more surprising than anything she saw Richard with a firm grasp on Calvin's shoulder, and Calvin with a disappointed look on his face. Maren walked right up to the two of them, "Thank you Richard for keeping track of my brother I hope he didn't cause too much trouble."

Richard merely shrugged and muttered, "Don't mention it," as he released Calvin's shoulder.

"What now?" asked Veronica fanning herself with her hand.

"Quite right," added Levi, "What do we do now Maren?"

Maren looked around, "I suppose... we should find our way to the ruins... so... let's find anyone who might be able to tell us."

The rest of the group nodded in consent, and behind Maren they set off into the thick jungle.

Thanks for reading so far please hang with me I promise more digimon stuff starting in the next chapter. Please R+R.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon I do not own the names of any characters aside from my own OCs which are all human. I do not own the concept of Digivices, Digimon, the digital world. This is a fanfiction on a fanfiction site.

This is the chapter that starts being more like digimon I promise. ^_^

Digimon Hunters

Chapter 4: D'arcmon's Alliance

The far south of the ruins almost to the edge of the jungle, that was where she'd laid her line of attack.

"General D'arcmon, all troops are in position," a green, leafy humanoid/reptilianoid digimon with a pink and yellow flower on top of its head, known as Palmon, informed.

"Perfect, we attack at twilight as Buraimon's troops are still sleeping," the female, four winged angelic digimon relayed, "If we can just gain a foothold in this area Stingmon, and the other insect digimon in the Jungle have promised to reinforce us." D'arcmon sighed as she looked out from her canopy perch, "This has to work... Please Yggdrasil let it work."

"Are we there yet?" Rex groaned, "We've been walking forever..."

"We've been walking for four hours Rex," Levi voiced in as he pushed aside yet another frond from his face and straightened his glasses, "Besides the Floramon we passed earlier were able to pinpoint on our D-Hunter's map function where the ruins are, and by my calculations if we keep heading east from here we should reach the Southern sector of the ruins in only two and a half more."

"Ugh, I just sank into a mud puddle again!" groaned Veronica, shaking her soggy foot, "Couldn't we have landed any closer to the Ruins... I mean that portal was really fast travel couldn't the stop have just moved closer to the city or something."

"I don't really mind the walk... I mean not too much... although I would have thought that transportation would be... closer... to a populated area." Lynn added.

"But we were," piped Calvin as he jumped the puddle Veronica had just fallen into previous, "We were near the highest population of Digimon near the portal, that's why we were able to get directions so quickly."

"I don't know about all of you but I could go for a break, eh, Maren?"

Richard had spoken what had been on everyone else's mind, especially Maren's, as they had treked thus far, "Good idea, everyone there's an enormous tree just ahead of me about 50 yards away, we can stop and rest there, and maybe we can try to find food or something." She announced feeling a slight burst of energy wash over her at the thought of a rest stop ahead, she didn't want to admit it but her feet had gone numb 2 hours prior and she desprarately wanted to put her feet up for even a few minutes.

"Last one there has to look for food," Calvin shouted racing forward at a dead sprint.

The burst of energy caught everyone off guard as the smaller child dissappeared into the undergrowth toward the tree, but not wanting to come in last or lose him in the jungle they all started running after him. In no time at all they had all reached the tree.

"Is everyone here?" Maren called out.

"Present...(huff) a little winded, but present," chimed Levi

Rex let out a huge huff, as he had never ran so fast in his life.

Veronica was still picking leaves and sticks off of herself as she replied with an whimsical, if not winded, "Hoi,"

"I'm here," Lynn said softly as she regained her breath.

"Where's your brother Maren?" asked Richard.

The entire group looked around Calvin was nowhere to be seen.

"Calvin!" Maren panicked jumping to her feet. Lynn and Richard right behind her when tumbling out of the fronds...

"Whew, that was scary," Calvin gasped grinning, "I guess I got lost in the ferns, thanks for yelling out."

Maren rushed Calvin hugging him tight, "Don't ever just run off like that again, What would mom say if you had done that with her."

Calvin looked down at his feet, "I'm sorry... although I suppose I'm in charge of finding food.

"Oh no, someone else is going. You are sitting here where I can watch you." Maren growled.

"But, thats not fair to the rest of the team." Calvin countered.

"What if someone were to go with him?" suggested Richard, who had been listening quietly, "I'm willing to I didn't use too much energy getting here and I'm fairly certain I was second to last to get here anyway."

Maren was about to object when Levi stated, "It would be more efficient and safer for two people to go anyway, and besides I need to show you something that I found on the D-Hunter's settings, if you're interested."

Maren nodded her head and with that Richard and Calvin walked off into the jungle again, "What did you need to show me Levi?"

"Well, I've been fiddling around with the map settings and I found an entire menu guide on a few features we may want to sync as a group, namely the Data share function, Tracker function, and Barrier Defense Program."

"You lost me," Maren shook her head.

"Hold up your Hunter to mine and say, 'Open link',"

"Ok, Open Link," no sooner had she said it a beam of light appeared connecting the two devices.

"Good, Link Transfer Start, Share Maps, Sync GPS, Find Friend Start. Now you repeat that," Levi encouraged with a smile as the light link turned from white to gold.

"Ok," Maren nodded and repeated the long stream of words, "I suppose we should repeat this with everyone else.

"No need, we already synced up with eachother, all you needed to do was sync with one and it updates everyone's friends list. Although we will still need your brother but Richard said he'd take care of it."

Maren nodded and checked her map on her screen, on it was a cluster of 4 little dots and a circled dot, and a good distance north was another dot. The next few minutes went on with everyone else resting their feet. Then a feeling of unease began to creep into Maren's mind. She first checked her Map still the same amount of dots but Richards was going the opposite direction. "Perhaps Calvin had run off again," she thought. The undergrowth to her right rustled making her freeze. "Levi, Rex, Lynn, Veronica, Get over here we have company." She typed into her Hunter, as she slowly stood and backed toward the main group.

"Poison Spore Pummle!" Called out a group in unison," as four purple with yellow spotted capped Mushroom men jumped the group from cover.

"Defense Barier Execute," Shouted the Digidestined in unison as the four Mushrooms richocheted off the silver barriers that extended from their D-Hunters.

"SHUU SHUU, It looks like a couple of spies from that blasted angel girl," Said one taller one.

"SHUU, I'm sick and tired of these lower tiered angels that keep hitting the General's supply lines, SHUU" said a stubbier bulkier one.

"SHUU, these one's don't even have wings," the third said cracking his knuckles.

"Levi, do you have any idea what those things are?

"Scanning says Mushmon, am mushroom and poison digimon that tend to be enforcers and bullies, they aren't very powerful meaning that our barriers should hold for a good while. maybe they will give up and leave."

"SHUU SHUU SHUU, fat chance of that happening, SHUU. You should really try and keep quiet about those plans of yours," The taller one spoke again pointing to the fourth Mushmon, "Go fetch General Buraimon. He'll be more than able to cut these angels down to size."

The designated Mushmon ran off into the jungle in the general direction of the Ruins.

"SHUU SHUU SHUU, Now we wait." the tall one smirked.

It had been some time since the Richard had walked off with Calvin to find something that even resembled food. Richard kept checking his D-Hunter watching as the cluster of dots became more and more distant as the two traveled south, when they had come across a multi-branched banana tree... Yup it was definitely a banana tree.

"I've seen how fast you run kid, how are you at climbing." He asked Calvin.

Calvin sized up the tree and its bends and holds, "I dunno... its kinda tall..."

"I guess you're right, can I trust you to stay put while I'm up there?"

"Yes sir," Calvin said with a snappy salute to the older boy.

"Good, I shouldn't be long, holler if you hear something coming, ok?"

Calvin gave a thumbs up, and Richard began climbing.

About half way up Richard looked down to check both his progress and on Calvin. Calvin seemed to be sitting down on the ground looking at his D-Hunter perhaps even talking to it. A bit odd but perhaps he had discovered the communications setting, or heaven forbid found a way to get games... or maybe games wouldn't be bad, the kid wouldn't move so fast if he was occupied by games. Making it to the branch just below the bunch of bananas Richard began to inch carefully toward it along the branch where he stood. "Just a little closer..." he thougt when he felt a weight land behind him on the branch, quickly looking down he saw that Calvin wasn't there anymore, "Calvin I thought I told you to stay put..." he felt a cold metal point on his neck.

"Turn around slowly intruder, and keep you hands up in the air," came a threatening yet feminine voice.

Richard turned around slowly.

D'arcmon had landed on the tree branch behind the strange being, the floramon recon squad had seen seven of them heading toward the south end of the ruins, She herself had decided to see for herself, although she had only found one. "Who are you and why are you and the other six of your kind here, don't you know this zone is a contested area? Or is that why you are here?" she spoke swiftly and to the point to the male figure infront of her.

"I-I'm sorry I... uh... we didnt know, we are here on behalf of the Royal Knights, to find clues in the ruins to a prophecy." Richard stuttered feeling legitimately scared.

"Where are the other six of you, my scouts claim there are more. It would be a burden off my mind if you would be willing to share their location."

Richard took a deep breath, Calvin had been able to hide before this winged thing had landed and apparently the digimon in front of him didn't seem to actually want to kill him, he wondered what the harm would be in leading her to the rest of them, "Do I have your word you won't just up and attack us if I bring you to them?"

D'arcmon looked punitively at the being, then lowering her sword and sheathing it she nodded her head, "I accept your terms on two conditions; first, answer me what manner of digimon are you, and second, I will need you to prove your story."

Richard nodded, "Fair enough," he said calmly, "To answer that first part we aren't digimon, we are Humans from the physical world, to prove that I only ask you stand still," he raised his right hand towards D'arcmon. A whitish beam of light fanned out and swept over her, "You are D'arcmon, Champion Level, Holy attribute, your two main attacks are LaPucelle, and Dancing Sword, and your evelution line can stem from tapirmon, or salamon." Holding up his left arm he showed her the display of information scrolling across the D-Hunter. "Have I proven my point yet?"

D'arcmon nodded, "That explains the Royal Knights deal... Very well Human, lead me to your friends."

"My arm is feeling a bit hot," groaned Rex as another pummling punch from a mushmon bounced off his barrier.

"It says here that they don't usually use such melee moves usually they throw bombs of sorts." said Levi.

"Don't give them any ideas!" grunted Veronica.

"Levi how long do our barriers last we've been standing here for an hour already." Maren snapped over her shoulder as two mushmon let loose a barrage of punches and kicks to the barrier."

"I honestly don't know, perhaps it would be best to just surrender now," Levi postulated as one of the mushmons made a face at him through the barrier.

"SHUU, Yes give up and we'll take you to Buraimon, he'll deal with you, but he doesn't take kindly to meddlesome angel digimon." the tall one smirked and cackled, "Boys move in, find the weak spot and let loose, SHUU."

No sooner had the Mushmon leader uttered the command then there was a loud whistling through the air followed by a shout, "DANCING SWORD," and a slashing sound, landing in front of the group knelt, sword extended and a staff in the other hand crossing its chest, a four winged Gold masked, angel girl in leather boots as the leader of the mushmon fractaled and dissolved into data bits.

The Angel stood up, "Alright you two, Who's next?!" she menaced the remaining two mushmon.

Thanks for reading so far I hope this made up for my first 3 chapters of world building. ^_^

please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon I do not own the names of any characters aside from my own OCs which are all human. I do not own the concept of Digivices, Digimon, the digital world. This is a fanfiction on a fanfiction site.

Chapter 5:

We Might Have a Problem:

D'arcmon had easily directed the attentions of the Mushmon to herself. She almost smiled finally being able to strike at any part of Buraimon's army after so long preparing, But she had to finish it quickly before they could send for reinforcements. Without a second thought or hesitation she leapt at the closest Mushmon again shouting her signature offensive attack "Dancing Sword," the mushmon was quick and she only managed to nick him slightly. Sneering the mushmon pulled out a bomb of sorts, "SHUU Poison Smash!" he shouted as he let it fly his partner had already started running back to the ruins. D'arcmon spun through the air allowing the poisonous projectile to pass harmlessly by her, landing agin on her feat she spun attempting again to cut the impudent mushroom who dared defy her prowess.

The two locked in a dance of dodge and attack. Just as it looked like D'arcmon had the Mushmon cornered, "Poison smash!" a shout came from benind her and she felt the sting as a spore bomb detonated on her back, "Urgh,"she grunted out as the spores and explosion stung her back.

"SHUU, SHUU, You didn't think I'd actually run, not when we sent for reinforcements a while back, soon Buraimon's elite guard will be here and we've captured not only a few angel digimon, but also the notorious D'arcmon, leader of the Ruin's Resistance. SHUU."

She dusted herself off and flexed her wings, "Did you think a puny sting like that was going to stop me?" taking one sword she drove it into the cap of the the mushmon she had cornered, pinning him to the tree, and approached the other drawing the second sword from her back scabbard and slowly walked toward the other mushmon, cold calculating and with an aura of cold fury. The mushmon that had so boldly thrown an attack when her back was turned now shook in fear unable to run anymore, "Any last words, coward?" the mushmon only stuttered faced with this angel of wrath, "Very well, Let Justice be done, though the heavens may fall." with a final slash she cut through the obstinate plant digimon.

"AAAIIIIIEEEEEE!" came its high pitched whine as it fractalized and disappeared into data dust.

Without batting an eye she finished off the one pinned to the tree and sheathed both of her swords and retrieved the staff on her back, and approached the group, "Now... what to do about you. Which of you is the leader?"

Maren lowered her shield and deactivated it and calmly stepped froward toward the angel, "That would be me... I am Maren, the annoying mushroom called you D'arcmon," D'arcmon nodded at the implication. "Thanks for the help, we were pinned and we owe you one, but how did you find us and why did you help us against other digimon?"

D'arcmon replied crossing her arms and leaning back against the nearby tree, slightly wincing at the slight burn from the previous attack, although she could already feel her data beginning to repair, "I fought those Mushmon because they are a part of an opposing army that is currently controling the ruins, I am the leader of the Ruins Liberation Army. As for how I found you, you can thank your friend who was climbing trees, if I hadn't seen him in the tree tops I wouldn't have known where to search for you, although its dangerous to send someone out alone, If it had been the Mushmon who cornered him he wouldn't have stood a chance."

Maren's face involuntarily twitched, "Was the one you ran into shorter or taller than me?" she asked knowing full well no matter the answer it wasn't good.

Richard was breathing hard, he had abandoned the food and had gone looking for the missing Calvin. He called widening his search, "Calvin, I swear if you're avoiding me on purpose it's not funny, and you're sister is going to be upset with both of us." He breathed, "Why do I care? I mean he seems to know more about this place than all of us together. He returned to the tree, "I should at least get the food, maybe she'll only maim me for losing her brother but getting the food... who am I kidding I'm as good as dead."

As he came back to the tree he couldn't believe his eyes, there standing next to some digimon that could only be described as walking green plants with flowers on their heads and laughing while gathering bananas was Calvin. Richard hurried over gaining Calvin's attention.

"Where did you go Rick?" Calvin asked with a light smile.

"Where did I go? Where did you go? D'arcmon gave me the third degree until I told her and showed her where the rest of the group was and when I got down there you were nowhere to be found? You also disappeared right before she got here?" Richard was tense yet relieved.

"Didn't your D-Hunter tell you something was approaching?" Calvin asked his head cocked to the side as if it was so matter of fact.

"Why would my Hunter tell me that, that's not one of it's features, unless I've tagged a digimon to track." Richard narrowed his eyes, "Did yours tell you?"

"Of course, it tells me lots of things, where the nearest villages are, the digimon we should try and avoid, and even which attacks to scan for future use." Calvin stated as he did a little dance around the tree with the digimon.

"Ok... Kinda weird, but maybe its because your device was made from something other than a cellphone." Richard said with a smirk, "So who are your friends?"

"Oh yeah I forgot they are the Palmon, they are part of the Ruins Liberation Army, they were placed here to watch you so you didn't try to run off while D'arcmon was away, they won't hurt us though,"

Following D'arcmon was proving annoying for Maren, it seemed that the angel digimon seemed to brush back every low branch, and manage to float over every mud puddle. Maren grumbled something along the lines of bratty blondes and fake angels, when D'arcmon froze and turned around drawing a sword, "Get Down!" the she ordered, with such urgency nobody talked back.

From the jungle behind them a large shurikan flew toward D'arcmon as she deflected it with her drawn sword. The ninja star sailed off into the jungle and shapes small and round began weaving through the shadows of the trees. "We've got to go now. This way. Follow me! And get those barriers ready."

The Digidestined followed the her deeper and deeper into the green jungle, all the while a glance back revealed they were still being chased. Still the pressed onward until they reached a clearing with a single tree in the middle of it, there D'arcmon turned around and skidded to a stop, "Everone take cover hopefully there is only one of them."


End file.
